


Taking Chances

by Mswriter07



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence Crossover, Flirting, M/M, Meeting the Families, Pre-Slash, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Brian didn’t need another distraction during this case but Spencer couldn't help existing.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This will be ongoing. I'll post updates as I write the chapters. I hope you all enjoy this fic. This fic takes place from the diner scene in Fast 4 with Brian and Mia and the Criminal Minds episode 'Normal' S4 Ep11.

After Mia left the diner, Brian picked up his coffee and took a sip as he observed the clientele. He saw someone at the counter with a rotating coffee cup and a couple of orders of toast. Brian carried his coffee cup to the seat next to the man and sat down. He asked nonchalantly, “Everything alright?”

“Fine. Just work.” Spencer replied as he picked up his coffee cup again. 

“Must be stressful if you’re throwing back cups of coffee like they’re shots.”

Spencer swiveled his head and he took in Brian’s posture and everything. “I’m sorry but what do you want?”

“You seem to be having a bad day. I was trying to help.”

“I don’t know what you do for a living so I don’t think I can divulge my day.”

“Will you accept the answer of law enforcement out of LA County?”

“Considering I was in Orange County all day, I might. But I might need more proof. Sorry for my cynicism.”

“I can understand that.” Brian pulled his FBI badge out and showed the man.

He looked it over and said, “I’m Dr. Spencer Reid, Behavioral Analysis Unit, from DC.”

“This is a long way from home. What brought you guys to town?”

“A spree killer who killed his family first while under intense delusions.”

“Where’s the rest of your team?”

“Back at our hotel. We’re leaving in the morning.”

“Do you want a ride back to your hotel or do you want to see some sights before you have to leave?”

“I was thinking about seeing the beach before I went back to the hotel to sleep.”

“I know the spot. Not too many people and it’s fairly quiet if you trust me.”

“I’ll take a chance, Brian.” 

Brian touched Spencer’s shoulder and said, “I know what that can take. Thank you.”

“I have a good read on you. Don’t screw that up, please.”

“I’ll try not to. It’s not too far where I have in mind.”

“Alright. Let’s go.”

Brian took Spencer out to his toned down Eclipse and held the passenger door open for him. Spencer got in and Brian went around to the driver’s side. Brian moved into traffic and took off down the side roads to get to the beach. 

“Why aren’t you taking the highway? It’s only a couple of minutes to the beach.”

“After your case, I figured the scenic route would be better and it’s only an extra few minutes. Nothing to worry about.”

Ten minutes later Brian parked at the beach and Spencer got out of the car with his messenger bag hung across his front. Brian watched from his seat for a couple of moments before he joined Spencer at the front of his car. Spencer glanced at Brian before he looked back at the water. “Did that young woman know you’re FBI?”

“Now she does. I’m trying to help her brother but it’s harder to do this time around.”

“What are you trying to do?”

“I’ve got to go under with her brother to catch a drug smuggler.”

“That’s a lot of work. Are you a part of the LA office?”

“Yeah. I’m on call with my contact so it keeps me on my toes. Do you like the BAU?”

“Most days I love my job. Today it was hard because it involved children.”

“That is hard. I hope the day gets a little better.”

“It will. I’m going to eat dinner and finish my reports before I go to bed.”

“That sounds like a good plan. I do that when I work on more normal cases.”

Spencer started walking and Brian followed him. “Why’d you approach me in the diner?”

The question caught Brian off guard and he said, “Looked like you needed someone to talk to.”

“Thank you.”

They walked the beach for a little while until the sun started to set. Conversation flowed easily and Brian asked noticing the late evening, “Do you want a ride back to your hotel?”

“Sure.” 

At the hotel, Brian asked, “Can I get your phone number and we can chat whenever we have time?”

“Very bold but yes you can have my number.” Spencer pulled out a business card that had his title and a phone number but no indication that he was a federal agent on it. 

“I like to take chances.” Brian grinned. Spencer smiled back and got out of the car. “Do you want my card?” Brian asked.

“I have your number memorized already. See you later.”

“Bye Spencer.” Brian watched as Spencer walked into the hotel then banged his head against his steering wheel - he didn’t need another distraction during this case.


End file.
